Christmas Greetings
by Rhiannamator
Summary: A lovely Christmas Eve ends with an unexpected gift. Pure indulgence. Pairings: Jay/Heath, Jedam, Miz/Jericho, Matt/JoMo. Warnings: Language, mpreg, fluff


**Title: Christmas Greetings  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wrestlers, just play with them. Collette is mine, i borrowed Joseph from Terrahfry.  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, Mpreg, fluff**

**I'm not really much for writing holiday fics or mpregs, but Muse Heath begged. This is pretty much me indulging his ramblings. Happy Xmas.**

Jay smiled into his cocoa as he looked around the living room. Christmas Eve had always been a big deal in the Copeland-Hardy household, and this year was no exception. The room sparkled with lights and golden garland, stockings hung over the fireplace, and candles glowed on the mantle. A huge fragrant pine tree dominated the room, dripping with lights, tinsel, candy canes and homemade ornaments. Soft instrumental versions of Christmas carols played through the stereo system, and even the weather cooperated, snow falling in fluffy crystals outside the window.

Matt lounged in the armchair with his eggnog, trying not to look like he was staring at JoMo, who in all innocence had his lips wrapped around a fat peppermint stick. Jay hadn't missed the mischievous gleam in Chris's eye when he'd given it to the lithe brunette to stir his cocoa with. He'd been trying to set Matt and Johnny up for months, and tonight he was bound and determined to make a Christmas miracle happen for the two jaded men. Jay wouldn't be surprised if Chris spiked their drinks to nudge things along.

Chris himself sat on the loveseat with Mike's arm over his shoulders, face lit up brighter than the tree as he ripped the paper off the box holding a shining pocket watch.

"I thought it would look nice with your new suit," Mike murmured as Chris opened it and read the inscription.

"Oh baby, it's perfect," Chris said, throwing his arms around Mike's neck and catching his smiling lips with his.

"Keep it PG over there, you two," Adam laughed from the couch next to Jay as the couple's kiss deepened.

"Don't make me get out the spray bottle," Jeff put in, cuddling up to Adam and rubbing his gently rounded tummy. Jay knew they were hoping for a girl this time. Mike and Chris separated, pressing their foreheads together and grinning. Adam laughed again and looked down to take the present from the little blond boy that ran up to him.

"Thank you, Joseph," Adam told his three-year-old son, and ruffled his flaxen hair.

"Welcome, Ma!" Joseph said, and scampered back to the tree. Tradition dictated that the youngest members of the family passed out the gifts, so the duty fell to Joseph and Jay's fiance, Heath.

Heath sat cross-legged next to the tree, silver tinsel woven into his long red hair and glittering against the black of his cashmere sweater. Jay loved when he wore black, his pale pink skin and ginger locks glowing in contrast. Black was supposed to be slimming, but tonight it did nothing to hide the enormity of his bulging belly. The poor kid was going to regret sitting on the floor like that.

Heath picked up another gift and read the tag. "This one is for Uncle Jay. Take it to him," he said, handing the package to Joseph, who brought it straight to Jay and went back for more. Heath's mahogany eyes shone as he talked to his nephew. He adored the boy, and didn't get to see him the last time they'd all been together.

Joseph had been staying with his grandpa during the Halloween party, which was just as well since Heath's costume would probably have scarred him for life. The redhead had worn an open hospital robe and scrub pants, displaying his pronounced baby bump. He'd found a prosthetic that looked like a chest-popper from the Alien movies, and with enough latex and fake blood, it looked like there was a monster bursting from his pregnant belly. The baby had been kicking that night, making the rubber alien jiggle and bounce, to Heath's unending delight. Jay's vixen could be a morbid little thing.

"Daddy, little help here?" Heath asked, holding his hands out to Jay. All the presents had been handed around, and sure enough, Heath was having trouble getting up. Jay shook his head with a grin and went to him.

"My poor precious," he said, bending to take Heath under the arms and heft him up. "Oof! I think we need a crane here... ugh, Jeff, you got a chain lift in the garage?"

"Lift with your knees, not with your back," Adam said dryly.

"Be nice to me," Heath grunted, struggling to his feet. "Or I'll sit on you."

"Noo!" Jeff cried, hugging Adam protectively. "Don't squish my babies!"

"I'd figure you'd want Heath to sit on Daddy's lap," Johnny snickered as Jay helped Heath to the couch, settling him in the spot Jay had previously occupied.

"Are you kidding?" Heath asked. "My fat ass would crush his pelvis and then what would I do?"

"There's always the vibe we got you last year," Jeff smirked, earning a smack on the arm from Adam, who nodded pointedly to Joseph, who was busy playing with a giant dinosaur. "Oh, he doesn't know what we're talking about."

"Your ass is not fat," Jay murmured, planting a kiss on Heath's head and putting a pillow behind his back as he handed him a present. "It's just the rest of you. OW! Vicious vixen!"

"That's what you get," Heath stated as Jay rubbed his arm with a pout. The ginger plucked the bow off the gift and stuck it on his belly with a giggle, and Jay sat on the floor between his legs to open his own presents. Adam reached over and put another bow on Heath's belly, and Heath responded by sticking the next one on Adam's. Soon both their stomachs were covered in ribbons, and Jeff took pictures as the two giggled together.

"So, when's the big day again?" Matt asked after the presents had been opened and Joseph had been put to bed.

"Which one?" Jay asked, clearing bows off Heath's tummy so he could snuggle against it. "The baby or the wedding?"

"Both," Matt said with a shrug.

"I'm going in January 3rd for the c-section," Heath said, stroking a hand through Jay's short hair. "They wanted the 2nd, but I didn't want some nurse trying to deliver my little girl all hung over from New Years."

"I told him he was being paranoid," Jay put in.

"It's his right to be," Adam declared. "I would be, too."

"Would be?" Jeff muttered with a smirk. Adam wrinkled his nose at him and Jeff giggled. "Does Collette have a middle name yet?"

"Haven't settled on one," Jay said, prodding Heath's belly. She'd gotten so big Jay could usually feel how she was positioned, and liked to find her feet to tickle. "We've got over a week to decide. I know her last name will be Reso."

"I insisted," Heath said. "I'm changing my name when we get married. I'll just move my last name to the middle. Heath Miller Reso; I don't need hyphens complicating my life."

"And the wedding?" Mike asked, and Adam groaned. Jay and Heath grinned at each other and answered together.

"Valentine's Day."

"Corn-y," Adam sing-songed.

Jay leaned towards Matt and said in a stage whisper, "We had to pick a date Heath would actually remember."

Heath rolled his eyes, even though it was the complete truth. Just then Chris called from by the stereo, "Hey, Matt! Come here and help me with this."

Matt frowned and got up, making his way over to where Chris stood. "Help with wha-ahh!" Matt cried out as Chris shoved him to the doorway, where he collided with Johnny, who was coming back from the bathroom.

"OH LOOK," Chris said, pointing above their heads. "Mistletoe." He spun away and went back to the loveseat, where Mike was doubled over laughing at his boyfriend's antics. Matt didn't even notice, so busy was he blinking at the pretty man in his arms.

"So," Johnny said, a slight blush pinking his cheeks. "I guess you're supposed to kiss me."

"I guess so. Is that okay?" Matt wet his lips as he asked.

"Yeah." They stared at each other for another moment as Chris smacked his forehead. He was about to shout at them to get on with it, when Matt pressed his lips to Johnny's in a soft, hesitant peck and pulled away. Johnny smirked and took Matt's face in his hands, bringing him close and crushing their mouths together. Matt's eyes widened as cat-calls erupted around the room, but only a heartbeat later those onyx eyes were shut and Matt was kissing him back.

"Now ask him out," Jeff told his brother.

"Ask him!" Chris shouted to a chorus of groans.

When Matt came up for air, he smiled at Johnny. "So, wanna go out with me sometime?"

"I don't know, let me check my schedule," Johnny said with a grin.

"You're going to be a pain in the ass to date, aren't you?" Matt asked.

"I'm totally worth it," Johnny assured him, and giggled into Matt's mouth as he was kissed again.

"Wonder if there's mistletoe above our bed," Heath murmured down to Jay. Jay looked up and groaned internally when he saw that special gleam in those brown eyes... for the third time that day. During the first trimester Heath had no libido at all, one of the things that tipped them off to his condition, but his system was making up for it in the third. Jay's vixen was insatiable. Through sheer force of Heath's will (and a few helpful tips from Adam), they'd managed to find a couple positions that weren't too uncomfortable, and the doctors told them they could have sex right up until the morning of the c-section if they wanted to. At this point Jay was afraid Heath would take them up on that. Not that he didn't find his precious stunningly sexy; the man he loved was carrying his child, he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that. Jay was just exhausted. He had a sneaking suspicion that he may be getting too old for this shit.

o~o~o

Heath gazed down at his sleeping fiance. Jay looked so sweet and peaceful, he hated to disturb the handsome blonde. He knew the poor man was exhausted, mentally and physically. Heath had tried to take it easy on him, but he just couldn't help it. His hormones were haywire & even he didn't know where his mood would be from minute to minute. He also couldn't help wanting Jay. He needed the feelings of love and intimacy with the father of his child. Plus Jay always smelled so damn good. Heath wasn't sure fucking tonight had been such a great idea, however.

"Hey, Daddy?" Heath said, giving Jay's shoulder a gentle shake. "Daaaaddyyy... Jay. JASON!"

"Whassahum!" Jay sat up, blinking. "Heath? What time... oh who cares, come back to bed, baby." Jay yawned and laid his head back on the pillow, patting the bed beside him.

"I can't, Daddy. You've got to take me to the hospital now."

Jay's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You. Me. Hospital. Go. Now."

Jay shot out of bed, looking Heath over with eyes and hands. "What's going on? Are you bleeding? Sick? Oh god..."

"No, no. She just wants out. Now."

"But... but it's not time yet," Jay said, licking his lips and glancing at the bedside clock as if it would confirm his statement. Heath laughed nervously.

"Well, Collette didn't get the memo. I'm cramping pretty bad."

Jay started to relax. "You've had those before. The doctor said they'd pass."

"Every few minutes. Since we fucked." Heath waited for the words to sink in. He watched Jay blink at him, then turn again to the clock. "Yeah, over two hours ago."

A hectic light seeped into the blue of Jay's eyes. "No. No no no. It's too early. The hospital is in Tampa! Your doctor! Are you sure? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I wanted to be sure before you freaked out," Heath said with a small smile. "I've showered and packed some pajamas, and Adam's already called his doc and told the hospital we're on our way."

"So... we're going. This is happening. I... I'm gonna be a father!" Jay whooped, then leaned over to Heath's stomach. "Collette, you just hold on there, baby girl. Just hold on!" He ran and got his keys from the dresser.

"Whoa there, Daddy!" Heath giggled as Jay tore open the bedroom door. "You might want to put on some pants." Jay looked down, cursed, and went to get his underwear.

Heath waddled down the stairs as Jay got dressed, and found Adam waiting for him at the bottom, all bundled up and holding Heath's coat. "Jay's a terrible driver even when it's not icy, he knows where he's going, and he's not being faced with meeting his daughter. I'm driving."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Heath said, shrugging his coat on.

"Oh, I have an inkling," Adam told him with a wink.

Jay didn't argue about the arrangement, since it meant he could sit in the back and fuss over his ginger. Heath laid his head back on the headrest, eyes closed and breathing slowly as a light sweat broke out on his skin.

"Adam, if he asks me one more time if I'm okay," he said between breaths, "you have my permission to drive into a tree."

"Sorry, Cherry," Adam said, eyes glued to the road. "I like this car. We'll be there soon."

o~o~o

"Whoa, Daddy," Heath giggled. He lay awake on the operating table, having gotten there in plenty of time to get an epidural. A sheet tented over his chest separated them from the doctors for sterility purposes and to block the view, but Heath had begged for a mirror so he could watch the procedure. And of course, Jay's morbid little vixen was enjoying it. "You can see my guts!"

"Precious," Jay said, holding tightly to Heath's hand and keeping his eyes trained on his fiance's face, "I love your guts. But I don't want to see them." Heath would have called him a pussy, but he was too awed by what was happening in the mirror. Soon the doctor lifted a tiny, squalling person over the sheet so Jay could catch a glimpse before handing her to the nurse to be cleaned and measured.

"You hear that?" Heath said, his eyes shining. "That's her voice. Can you see her? Is she pretty?"

Jay craned back, trying to see what was going on around the scale. "I know she's beautiful."

They were still stitching up when the nurse came back with their baby girl, settling the blanket-wrapped bundle on Heath's chest. The new parents gazed at the little creature, taking in her puffy closed eyes, cupid-bow lips, button nose. Heath marveled at the size of her miniscule fingers while Jay peeked under her little hat to check the hair color. The thin wisps were light, and it was tough to tell if he was imagining the hint of strawberry.

"Hi, Collette," Heath murmured. "We love you so much. I don't know if I'm cut out for this, but I'm gonna do my best to take real good care of you. Jay, she's perfect."

Jay stroked back a stray lock of ginger, feeling breathless as Heath gazed at their daughter. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

o~o~o

Adam knocked softly on the doorjamb, poking his head into the hospital room. He saw Jay in the far corner, rocking back and forth and smiling at the bundle in his arms. "Hey, Daddy," Adam said softly, stepping into the room. His brother looked up, tired blue eyes gleaming.

"Adam," he whispered. "You didn't have to stay, it's nearly six in the morning. You need your sleep."

Adam set the teddy bear he'd brought from home in the empty crib next to Heath's bed, then bent to kiss the sleeping redhead on the temple. Heath didn't even stir. "And wait another minute to see my niece? Not a chance." He pulled up a rolling stool next to Jay's chair and gently moved the blanket aside to see Collette's face better, running a finger down her soft cheek.

"Oh, thank goodness she's cute. I'd hate to have to lie to my best friend," Adam said with a grin, and Jay cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you think she wouldn't be?"

"Well, with a creepy little bastard like you as the father, who knows what was going to come out," Adam giggled, and took the baby from Jay's arms, cradling her and cooing.

The new father sat back in his chair and sighed, watching Adam fawn. "Were you worried Joseph wouldn't be a cute baby?"

"Are you kidding? Look at Jeff. Joseph had no choice but to be devastating. We'll have to beat the girls off him with a stick." He looked up at his exhausted-looking friend. "How are you holding out, Daddy? You look like you could do with some sleep yourself."

"Heath needs it more than I do," he replied, then ran a hand over his face. "I'm fucking terrified, man. This is not what I pictured when we first hooked up. I thought I was just having a fling with a party boy."

"Your mid-life crisis," Adam said wryly. Jay huffed a laugh, then gazed at his sleeping fiance.

"Yeah. I didn't know when I met him my life had just begun. And now..." He shook his head and turned back to his baby, taking her little hand. "She's so helpless, dependent. On me. I mean, look at this. Her hand doesn't even go all the way around my finger. There are so many ways I could fuck this up. What if I spoil her and she turns out to be some privileged drug addict? Or on _16 & Pregnant_ or something?"

Adam snorted. "And risk a Vixen Conniption? She wouldn't dare."

A smirk tugged on Jay's lips. "Yeah. But you know he'll want to go back to work in a few months. We're planning on taking her on the road for a few years, but what if we're not around enough? What if we can't handle it?"

"You remember just before Joseph was born, what you told me?" Adam asked after a moment. "You figured the best parents are the ones that care enough to worry about not being good parents."

"I guess I did," Jay said as Adam transferred the infant back into his arms.

"You will be an amazing Daddy. Collette is very lucky." Adam pecked his best friend on the lips and smiled, resting their foreheads together before leaning his cheek on Jay's shoulder, both of them gazing down as Collette started to wake.

"I'm getting jealous over here," Heath drawled from the bed, and both blondes looked up.

"Aw. You need some sugar, too?" Adam grinned, heaving himself up and crossing the short distance to pepper Heath's cheeks and forehead with exaggerated smacking kisses. Heath giggled and batted playfully at Adam, then groaned.

"Ooh, laughing hurts," he said, but with a merry sparkle in his eyes as he pressed the button that raised the bed to sit up.

"Whoops. Sorry, Cherry," Adam said with a smile, raking his hair back. Jay approached and handed Collette over when Heath reached for her.

"You need me to call the nurse? Get you some pain meds?" Jay fussed, but Heath shook his head.

"I think I'm due for some soon. Along with her bottle," he replied, bouncing her gently as she started to whimper. "Adam, I thought you'd gone home. Joseph will be awake to see what Santa brought him soon."

"I'll go in a bit. Jeff already filled the stockings... and ate the cookies," Adam added with a grin. "We'll have breakfast, then I'm going to go down for a nap. I'll send Jeff along with Joseph. He'll be thrilled that he got a cousin for Christmas."

"Poor thing will have Christmas and birthday combined," Jay said, shaking his head. "It sucks having a birthday and holiday at the same time, not having your own day."

"Tell me about it," Adam grumped.

"She can have her own day in July," Heath said. "We'll celebrate her half-birthday, and she can have cake and ice cream, all her little friends on summer break throwing water balloons and a bouncy house..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jay chuckled. "We gotta make it past diapers first."

"Little Collette will grow up before you know it," Adam said. "You need a middle name for her now. What were the choices?"

"None of them fit," Heath said. "But now, I was thinking Noelle."

Jay smiled and sat on the bed, slipping an arm around Heath. "Collette Noelle Reso."

"I love it," Adam said, stepping back to take out his camera and get a quick picture of the little family. "Say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" the couple said. Adam looked at the playback to see Jay crossing his eyes, Heath sticking his tongue out, and Collette screwing up her face to cry.

That's Resos for you.


End file.
